Short range wireless technology enables the transfer of data between devices. The devices usually must either make physical contact or pass within a close range of each other in order for data transfer to occur. Multiple passes are often required in order to accomplish a complete data transfer of large amounts of data. Transferring large amounts of data may also require the devices to remain in a close proximity or be in contact with each other for an extended period of time. The quality of service and user experience when using short range wireless technology may be negatively impacted when the user has to wait a long period of time for a complete data transfer before using the data.